Some Enchanted Evening
by lyatttrash
Summary: Wyatt and Lucy spend her birthday the only way time travelers know how.


_AN: I promised my goat I would write her a fic for her birthday at the end of the month…that lasted about 7 hours before I had it written and ready to post. So happy EARLY birthday Mary Kate :)!_

"You two lovebirds make yourself at home" Hedy Lamar called out as she left the room, unlike the last time that term was directed at them Wyatt and Lucy just laughed and shared a knowing smile. Not a hint of awkwardness between the couple, not anymore. The two walked hand and hand out the backdoor, it appeared Hedy had added some hanging lights that stretched across the patio and over the pool. White lights dangled from the trees, rivaling the stars across the night sky. Lucy looked around in wonder, her face lit up as she took it all in. The scene was beautiful but Wyatt couldn't take his eyes off Lucy, _how did I get so damn lucky?_

"Wyatt this is amazing how did you get her to let us stay here again?" She looked at him with a sparkle in her eye and he fought to catch his breath.

"Eh I figured she owed us one for saving Citizen Kane" he joked. All she had to do was raise an eyebrow for him to cave, _this woman is going to be the death of me._ "Actually, you remember that conference about Lincoln that Christopher arranged for you to speak at?" she nodded her head. "Well while you were there Rufus and I took a little trip of our own" he looked sheepish as she gave him a confused look. "Since Hedy loved Rufus we tracked her back down and told her we would be back in town in a week and she insisted we stay with her."

She let out a content sign and laid her head against his shoulder. They mirrored their former selves perfectly from time they were in this same spot all those years ago, although it had only been a few months for Hedy. While that Wyatt and Lucy had nervousness and uncertainty, this pair has never been more sure of anything in their lives.

"I love you Sweetheart" she gushed as she intertwined her fingers with his.

"I love you too Baby-doll" he said pressing a kiss to the top of her head, "I wanted you to spend your birthday the way any other historian could only dream of, in her favorite time-period looking absolutely breathtaking" he said giving her hand a squeeze and resting his head on top of hers. His heart physically ached at how much he loves the woman pressed in his side.

"Wyatt this is the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me, but my dream is just being with you, anywhere, anytime that may be."

"Well then it's a good thing Rufus won't be back until the morning, it's just you and me ma'am" he said with a flirtatious tone. Just then 'The Way You Look Tonight' came from somewhere in the distance. They looked over and saw Hedy fiddling with a record player. She smirked at Wyatt and made her way back inside.

Lucy playfully hit his chest, "Really Wyatt? This song doesn't come out for another 20 years!" She tried to sound mad but he just beamed when he saw the smile creep up on her face.

"Well it is my girlfriend's favorite song and Frank Sinatra knows no decade… care to dance professor?" he whispered in her ear as he pulled her flush against him. She rested her hand on the back of his neck while his went to her lower back. Their still joined hands finding a place snuggly between them. They didn't need to talk; they were contempt just staring into each other's eyes as they danced to the music. Wyatt traced lazy shapes against her back and Lucy played lightly with his hair as they swayed together under the cool January air.

The two gently rocked back and forth for a while. The tempo in the song picked up a bit and Wyatt spun her away from his body, her long skirt twirling from the motion as her beautiful laugh rang out. Still holding on to her hand he dropped to a knee, when she turned back around both hands flew to her mouth.

"What are you doing?" Lucy whispered through a teary smile.

"You made me love you" He said with a froggy voice, tears forming in his own eyes. "I didn't wanna do it…I didn't wanna do it. You made me love you, and all the time you knew it, I guess you always knew it. When I got assigned to Mason Industries I thought I would be there a few months… tops; get in, do the job, get reassigned. There was no way I could have predicted a time machine, going to the Alamo, meeting Bonnie and Clyde, Rufus pretending to be Langston Hughes. But more importantly I never in a million years predicted that on my next mission I would meet a beautiful, intelligent history professor that I would travel through time with. I never imagined that I would fall hopelessly, recklessly, inconceivably in love with her. That a bossy know it all would quickly and unapologetically become the absolute love of my life. You saved my life, when you met me I was so caught up in my grief and my guilt that I was arrogant, reckless, I didn't see the point in living. Until you swooped into my heart and never let go. You make my life worth living. You pulled me out of some dark times Luce, something no one, not even Jessica, has even been able to do. You forced me to care, something I am forever grateful for. The way you handled all the shit I pulled years ago with nothing but nobility and grace made me realize, I could live a thousand lifetimes in a thousand different timelines and never deserve you Lucy. You make me want to be the best man that I can for you and only you, Lucy Preston will you marry me?" He was trying not to cry as he awaited her answer, she had tears streaming down her face. His heart was pounding so loud that he almost missed her response.

"Yes" she said quietly, but with the brightest smile Wyatt had ever seen. She launched herself at him as soon as he slid the ring on her finger. Her arms flew around his neck as he caught her around her waist. Her lips danced across his and he was breathless at the amount of pure love she poured into the kiss, this kiss rivaled any other that she had given him before. It wiped Jessica's proposal kiss clean from his brain. It took him no time at all to respond and sink into it. He didn't realize he was still kneeling at the edge of the pool until she pulled back from the kiss with an evil smile.

"Don't you dare!" he growled.

"Dare what?" she asked innocently

"You're gunna get it!" he whispered into her ear.

"I'm gunna hold you do that." she winked as she pushed him backwards into the pool. Her shrieks of delight echoed through the night as he pulled her in with him. _How can one man be so unbelievably lucky to love and be loved by Lucy Preston._


End file.
